


《望穿》

by NormaZhou



Category: AB6IX (Band), 金驼 - Fandom, 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaZhou/pseuds/NormaZhou
Kudos: 9





	《望穿》

你是不是在云的脚下 在等雨落下

是不是在平原尽头望穿海峡

是不是在阴天出发 在车窗画画

是不是在列车尾端告别晚霞  
  
  
————————————————  
  
  
深色越野在静谧的公路上飞速呼啸而过，月亮亮的像路灯一样，透过车窗投进车内，驾驶座上男人锋利的侧脸也被镀上了一层温柔光晕。林煐岷痴痴地看了一阵，等了半天也没等到回应，撇撇嘴赌气转身把额头贴上了玻璃。恒春夜里下了小雨，连绵的水丝落地泛起淡淡的水雾，他轻轻朝玻璃哈了口气，指尖在白色的朦胧上停顿了一会儿，最后画了个丑丑的笑脸。

他有些期待地看着天空，云朵沉沉坠在远处的山腰，迷蒙的轻雾上端只露出小小的山尖挂在天边，星星全藏进了乌云里，一颗也不见踪迹。从朴佑镇说带他去看海已经过了差不多三个小时，一路从黄昏开入夜幕，像是要一直开到了无人迹的世界尽头去。  
  
  
  
  
  
朴佑镇直到一处废弃的海滩边才停下，这是他从未对人提起的秘密基地。他看着身边人急切地跑下车，刚站上不远处的礁石就迫不及待伸了个懒腰，月光照在林煐岷背上，凸起的蝴蝶骨微微反出青白的光來，像只天鹅的影子。

林煐岷从小在内陆长大，见海的次数屈指可数。他一时不知道该怎么形容这片太平洋的归属，不是常见有着细软沙滩的温柔，乌黑的礁石没什么生气，像是匍匐的野兽，又像是地球的脊梁，向远方缓缓镶嵌蔓延着。海浪被岸石击碎发出簌簌的清凉声音，夜里海风凛冽的像初露锋芒的利刃，这是他第一次对自然有了些许敬畏情感，海域沉寂又喧嚣，散发出淡淡的生人勿近气息，他忍不住向后退了半步，冷不丁撞进了一个宽阔温暖的胸膛。  
  
“冷吗？”朴佑镇顺势环上了男人的腰际，下巴轻轻靠在身前人的肩膀上。林煐岷有些兴奋的摇摇头，方才在车上昏昏欲睡的沉闷感一扫而空，他扭头示意朴佑镇放开他再向里走走，却正中对方下怀地被稳稳捉住脸颊，交换了一记深吻。林煐岷有些脸红地甩开对方，朴佑镇却笑嘻嘻的重新从背后抱住气鼓鼓的小河豚，故意用虎牙磨着对方敏感的耳根，黏黏糊糊地开口：“就这么走。”  
  
林煐岷不再开口，夜里的体感温度越来越低，他也乐得缩在对方炙热的怀里，抓住腰间的手臂深一脚浅一脚向前走着，中途还坏心眼地故意踩上身后人明显崭新的球鞋。朴佑镇没理会哥哥幼稚的行为，手臂被抓住的那一刻起，一股不知名火焰突然从他心底一路燃烧上脸颊。两人时隔一个月第一次距离这么近，林煐岷身上熟悉的大吉岭茶香味萦绕在他的鼻腔，让他想起下午趁对方在车上睡着自己偷偷停车抽的香烟，忍不住口干舌燥起来。  
  
不过几分钟的路程硬生生让两人走出地老天荒的漫长感，林煐岷看着海水堪堪停在自己脚尖，挣脱开身后的怀抱俯身掬了一碰暗蓝，水面还未散去白日的热度，意外没有让人难受的海腥味，清新又温暖。他正想脱掉鞋子玩上一会儿，右手却被牢牢抓住动弹不得。朴佑镇面无表情地盯着企图通过无声撒娇让他妥协的男人，没忍住自己先扭过头十分不自然地轻咳了一声，开口仍是不容置疑的拒绝：“晚上温度太低，你想都不要想。”

“佑镇尼……”林煐岷这时也不顾及面子不面子了，嘴唇不满的微微撅着，讨好般拽了拽对方的衣角。朴佑镇有些好笑的看着这个白天还信誓旦旦宣称自己是冷面zero的哥哥，俯身用手穿过海浪褪去留在岸边的白沫，沾湿的手指冷不丁甩了林煐岷满脸水珠，趁对方还没反应过来飞速向远处跑去：“不，许，玩！”  
  
“阿西......朴佑镇！”林煐岷气急败坏地抹了一把脸，没擦干净的海水从鼻尖缓缓流到嘴角，没注意用舌头轻轻舔了一下，咸得他五官都皱在了一起：“给我站住！”  
  
  
  
  
  
他跌跌撞撞朝朴佑镇跑去，细碎的石粒硌得他脚底隐隐作痛。朴佑镇挺拔有力的背影沐浴在月光下，微微泛起一层稀薄的清辉。林煐岷喝不住他，跑近后捧起海水就往对方身上泼，闪着微光的水滴不住的从朴佑镇发尾慢慢滚下来，林煐岷一个没刹住车猛地撞进熟悉的怀里，两人都没控制住平衡，一齐倒向了潮湿的沙子。  
  
“看来哥白天在车上补足精神了。”朴佑镇收紧手臂让林煐岷倒在了自己身上，倒地瞬间的重力让他没忍住闷哼了一声。脊背被海水洗的冰凉，可两人紧紧拥着的胸前却渗出了汗水。怀里的男人听到他的话乖乖没了动作，呼吸均匀的颤抖着，急剧的脉搏跳动快要盖过刺耳的海浪声，交替和谐着，慢慢竟也成了同一频率。林煐岷迟疑了一瞬，像是意识到了什么，慢慢回抱住了对方。他感受到腰间逐渐加重的力道，想要把他嵌进自己身体里似的，刺得他胸口有些发疼。两人就这么抱着，海水沿着朴佑镇肌肉分明的肩胛缓缓淌过，林煐岷有些出神的望着水面上模糊悬挂的月亮，谁都没主动开口。  
  
火车在开，海峡在眼前，他们像黑暗中两块寂静的平原，在世界裂口贪婪地延伸着记忆，心口却被距离掀起了尘沙，看不清未来的踪迹。  
  
先有动作的依旧是林煐岷，他没忍住打了个寒颤，嘴唇微微带着浅紫，下垂的葡萄眼湿漉漉的。他把双手改环上对方的脖颈，示意朴佑镇抱着自己站起来，微微借力双腿勾上对方腰间，无声发出了邀请。他任由朴佑镇沉默地托着自己向车边走去，很小心的伸出手在对方紧绷的蜜色皮肤上摩挲着，用自己也被刮的冰凉的面颊缓缓偎贴上去，肌肤相触的瞬间一股热流从两人胸口溢了出来，相互掺杂着像要燃烧起来。  
  
他们知道，今晚是一定要爱不可了。  


  
————————————————  


  
朴佑镇还没走到车边就被身上急切的哥哥含住了耳垂，关上车门后还不忘拧开了暖气。他哄着黏在自己身上不肯撒手的男人先让自己把湿透的衣服脱掉，丝毫没意识到两分钟后的自己会多后悔这个提议。  
  
“终于被我抓到了，嗯？”林煐岷靠着方向盘居高临下地瞥着刚从衣服里钻出来的小脑袋，方才他不老实地坐在朴佑镇腿上扭来扭去，突然失了平衡向一边倒去，手忙脚乱的扶住车门边的储物格，毛巾的柔软触感旁却突然冒出个角硌了他一下。他艰难的弯腰抠出那个被塞得皱巴巴的香烟纸盒，看到对方一瞬间慌乱的眼神满意的点点头，终于找到机会施展自己被压制的哥哥权威：“谁说自己戒烟了把我骗来的？”  
  
两人自从火车上分别后一直没能见面，他知道了朴佑镇是逢甲大学的新生小鬼头，父母清闲时就做做带客人环岛旅游的生意，自己偶尔无聊了也会出车帮帮忙。他早知道小鬼头夸大其词的话每次只能信一半，对方曾经兴致勃勃的向他炫耀自己学校是私立综合第一的学校时他还不屑地撇撇嘴，看到自己眼前的教学楼上挂着的“全台私立第一”不予置评。  
  
后来视频时他发现便利店露天座位角落没完全灭掉的火星，威逼利诱下知道了朴佑镇吸烟的坏毛病，免不了又是一顿“吸烟影响性功能”云云的说教，看对方不忿地嘟囔“性功能有没有影响哥还不知道吗”被气的满脸通红，冷冷丢了句“不戒烟别再见面了”就挂了电话。  
  
随后就被对方信誓旦旦把烟戒了的誓言骗来了岛屿的最南端，这下讨好的对象调换了彻底，朴佑镇不顾身上人的反抗硬要钻进对方怀里，满脸“我衣服都脱了哥哥却要跟我理论这个”的委屈。最终他还是在林煐岷强硬的拒绝中败下阵来，放低车座撇着嘴躺了上去，嘟嘟囔囔的样子仿佛林煐岷做了天大对不起他的事：“那哥要我怎么办嘛。”  
  
“学怎么变乖。”林煐岷把烟盒轻轻放在朴佑镇的小腹上，狭隘的车前座里容了两个大男人本就没了缝隙，他艰难地褪下衣服，看到身下朴佑镇明显暗下来的眼神，俯身安抚般亲了亲他的嘴角：“在我同意之前敢动一下，我保证你这辈子都不会再见到我。”  
  
  
  


林煐岷对情事是迟钝且生疏的。他稍微回忆了一下朴佑镇曾经的所作所为，翻了一圈却没在车里找到润滑剂，又不想刚开始就便宜了朴佑镇，看到身下人枕着一只胳膊正悠哉游哉地上下打量着自己就气不打一处来，索性伸出两根手指放在了他嘴边。朴佑镇不明所以地顺势含住，却在对方翻搅了几下抽出手指后猛地屏住了呼吸——

林煐岷把润湿的手指缓缓向自己身下探去，咬着牙塞进了一个指节。  
  
“呃啊......”男人许久未被开发的甬道又紧又涩，手指上并没有充分的润滑，没来得及修剪的指甲不小心刮到内里的软肉，疼的他眼角瞬间就迸出了生理眼泪。朴佑镇正值的年龄哪里看得了这个，身下几乎瞬间就硬了起来。身下的异物感让林煐岷难耐的昂着头承受着，像只濒死的天鹅，脖颈完美的弧度让朴佑镇强忍着种满青紫痕迹的渴望，他终于意识到林煐岷说的惩罚是什么，上次的半强迫着哥哥自渎的刺激感远没有今天主动的画面强烈，这副恼人的模样任谁看去都不可能拥有理智，只会想着怎么狠狠贯穿他。  
  
他忍不住伸手覆上林煐岷胸前的红缨却被狠狠打掉，对方变本加厉的俯身轻舔着自己的相同位置，不管怎么自己怎么哀求都不肯伸手安慰一下还憋在裤子里的欲望。他眼看着林煐岷在后穴放进了第三根手指，无意间刺激到敏感点的男人在自己身上猛地颤抖了一下，手指进出的动作逐渐变得顺利，抽出时还隐隐带出一丝透明的黏液。  
  
林煐岷撑在对方身上轻喘着，他也不算好受，手指的尺寸自然比不上男人原本的尺寸，后穴开拓好的空虚感让他差点中途放弃让朴佑镇进来，可他最终还是强忍住了。他是笨的，既然朴佑镇戒不掉上瘾的东西，自己就要用更上瘾的事物逼他改掉坏毛病。  
  
他强迫自己坐直，撑在车座上的手抚上自己前端时还不经意掠过对方得不到释放的物什，听到朴佑镇猛然粗重的喘息又满意地轻拍了两下，然后配合着身后的频率撸动起自己的欲望来。第一次主动在比自己小了三四岁的弟弟面前做这种丢人的事，林煐岷羞得身体都泛了粉，微鼓的脸颊更是红的能滴出血来。朴佑镇爱惨了他这副性感又清纯的样子，仅剩的理智让他猛地抓起腰间的烟盒扔出窗外，他忍得眼眶通红，身上那人一下抚慰都没给他，此刻他却觉得自己涨的快要射了出来。

  
“哥......让我动吧，让我帮帮你，求你了......”朴佑镇更多时候都是一副故作老成的样子，林煐岷鲜少听到小孩这么跟他撒娇，加上对虎牙磕碰上肌肤酥麻感的迫切渴望，让人瞬间就败下了阵来。他握住对方的手放在自己身上，泛着湿气的眼睛温顺的看着朴佑镇，像只未经世事却深陷情欲的兔子，把头埋在他颈边轻轻点了点头。暖气配合情事的温度让两人都快要燃烧起来，朴佑镇握住林煐岷正打算从身后退出的手，配合自己的一根手指重新推了进去，坏心思的在后穴里不断翻搅勾弄着对方修长的指尖，羞得林煐岷狠狠咬上他的肩膀摇着头，带着哭腔抖落出零碎的字句。  
  
“不行......啊西臭小子......会坏的......啊！”  
  
敏感点被肆无忌惮的侵犯着，朴佑镇像是报复般不肯抚慰对方已经有释放迹象的欲望，褪下裤子让两根硬挺在空气中坦诚相见着，另一只手毫不怜惜地搓弄着林煐岷胸前的脆弱。他深知道哥哥脸皮薄，却又总忍不住想逗逗他：“哥身上怎么哪里都这么香......敏感成这样，有奶给佑镇喝吗？”  
  
林煐岷却根本无暇顾及小孩说了些什么，身体已经完全适应了后穴的开拓，上次被这人用手指操射实在是他这辈子最难以启齿的事，他强忍着敏感点被不断碾过的灭顶快感，方才运筹帷幄的劲头早已消失的无影无踪，满心想着什么好话能让朴佑镇赶紧进来。  
  
  
  
  
  
公路尽头突然出现一束刺眼的光，朴佑镇瞥了一眼停车带前的转角镜，正朝这边开来的夜行货车慢慢有了减速的迹象。他迅速压下林煐岷趴在自己胸前，又腾出一只手抓过副驾驶下午给林煐岷午睡时盖的毯子搭在两人身上，完成动作后低下头看林煐岷正被裹在毯子里愣愣地看着自己，全然不知道发生了什么。  
  
捉弄人的心思又蠢蠢欲动，朴佑镇把对方往自己身上带了带，装作十分紧张的开口：“怎么办啊哥，有人要来这里停车了......”  
  
“啊！”  
  
话音刚落就是猛地一挺，干脆直接的把欲望挤进身上人最深的隐秘，紧张的羞耻和突然的刺激让林煐岷瞬间射了出来，封闭的毛毯内弥漫着浓郁的荷尔蒙气味，这下不管朴佑镇说什么好话林煐岷都不愿抬头了——  
  
气小屁孩从来不把自己当哥哥看，又气自己每次都能着了对方的道，一大把年纪了天天在弟弟面前丢脸。可埋在体内的硕大无声宣告着强烈的存在感，只是被填满已经远远不够，那份让他从上次分别起就日思夜想的快感折磨的他快发疯。  
  
“你动一下......”抽插的动作硬生生顶碎了他的后半句话，车后停下的货车司机没想到深夜还能遇到陌生的伴儿，激动地走来想借个火打声招呼，敲了敲玻璃却没得到回应。林煐岷吓得猛地缩紧后穴，被朴佑镇紧紧捂住了嘴，透过毯子的缝隙看到对方装作睡着的样子又有点想笑，却在窗外司机走远后变本加厉顶弄的动作刺激的一点都笑不出来。  
  
“哥可真坏。大半夜谋杀亲夫不该让哥更害怕？”朴佑镇被刚刚那一夹刺激的差点射出来，心里暗骂着外面坏他好事的司机，惩罚般咬上自己心心念念已久的白皙脖颈：“哥什么时候回去？”  
  
“明年......一月......哈啊.......你慢，呃，慢一点......”  
  
  
  
  
  
像是被他的话刺激到一样，滚烫的热流被毫无保留的释放进甬道，朴佑镇紧紧箍着对方想要逃离的身体，像是要在男人体内烙上什么印记。  
  
林煐岷透过朦胧的泪眼看向朴佑镇，对方的表情却丝毫不像是在享受高潮的余韵。他很快清楚了小家伙在闹什么别扭，抓过垂在座椅两边的毯子，脸颊靠上对方毛茸茸的小脑袋，把两人紧紧裹在了一起。  
  
“后悔吗？”他着实觉得这个问题没什么营养可言，可每次看到朴佑镇用真挚痴迷的神情望着自己，就总忍不住想问出这句话。脸颊旁细碎的发丝随着主人摇头的动作在他脸上来回蹭着，磨得他心底也跟着触感痒了起来。扔在后座上的手机突然发出接收到邮件的提示铃，林煐岷眼前一亮，不知道是不是前两天交上的赴台研究生申请收到了导师的回复。  
  
“只是怕还没跟哥做完情侣要做的事，哥就溜走了。”身下传来的声音闷闷的，林煐岷没忍住笑了笑，使上力气让两人的位置调换了上下，用手勾起朴佑镇的下巴强迫他看向自己，眼里充斥着男人的挑衅，又混合着一丝狡黠的小得意。  
  
“再来一次吧。把哥伺候好了，告诉你个秘密。”  
  
——end.——


End file.
